Lo más valioso
by Maria - Madoka Ayukawa
Summary: Hyoga tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza, luego de la batalla contra Poseidón... Spoilers para la serie de TV, shonen-ai (HyogaxShun). ONE-SHOT!


"Lo más Valioso"  
Fanfic de Saint Seiya.  
Advertencias: Lenguaje, shonen-ai. Spoilers para todo el animé, excepto la Saga de Hades.  
Personajes/parejas: Lo más cercano es Hyoga/Shun.  
  
---  
  
Cuando yo era muy pequeño, mi madre solía cantarme algunas viejas baladas típicas rusas a modo de canciones de cuna. No recuerdo exactamente las letras, después de todo han pasado muchos años, pero sí suelo tararear las melodías cuando estoy de buen humor, o si necesito sentirme bien. Así lo hacía, después de todo, para evitar ponerme a llorar después de que mamá murió y fui enviado a la Fundación dirigida por el abuelo de Saori. Y a veces, si alguno de los niños que se preparaban para ser enviados a distintas partes del mundo para ser caballeros, se sentía mal y lloraba o no se dormía, yo me sentaba al lado de su cama para cantarle un poco, esperando ayudarle a sentirse bien.  
  
Al contrario de lo que se podría pensar, Shun casi nunca necesitaba que lo ayudase así. En parte porque ya tenía a su hermano mayor para consolarlo, pero era más que por eso. Él era el más amable y dulce de los niños elegidos (tanto, que a espaldas de Ikki solíamos decir que Shun era una niña que se coló en el grupo por descuido de Tatsumi y el señor Kido), siempre tratando de reemplazar las lágrimas y las quejas con sonrisas y una paciencia que aún ahora me asombra. Dejó de llorar en frente de otros muy poco después de la llegada suya y de Ikki, y en todo el tiempo que pasó en la Fundación no recuerdo haberle visto demostrar casi ningún sentimiento negativo con respecto a nadie.  
  
Yo no estaba listo, entonces, para comprender qué había detrás de esa máscara de dulzura y alegría. Y cuando llegué a comprenderlo, hace muy poco, entonces me sorprendí de que nunca se hubiera rendido y quedado atrás. Incluso después de que Ikki cambiara su lugar con él y fuese enviando a la Isla de la Reina Muerte en vez de él, Shun decidió que nunca nadie le vería quebrarse y llorar, o si no él mismo se rendiría ante la adversidad. Él nunca nos ha contado mucho sobre los años que pasó en la Isla Andrómeda, pero nos basta con conocer el contenido de la prueba que tuvo que afrontar, ahora completamente solo, para ganar la Armadura de Andrómeda. De nuevo, esto incluía poner una sonrisa ante la desgracia, y hacer un sacrificio a cambio de la felicidad de otros, tal como la Princesa Andrómeda lo hizo hace miles de años.  
  
Ahora estoy mirándole mientras yace en la playa, con los ojos cerrados y la brisa marina acariciando su pelo verde...  
  
Yo vine a buscarlo después de que Saori me preguntara sobre él, creyendo que yo lo sabría ya que es el más cercano a mí entre todos nosotros; y cuando le dije que no tenía idea, ella me pidió que fuera a buscarlo. Hubiera podido jurar que Saori le había puesto un especial acento al tono de voz conque formuló tal petición, y que ella y Jabu se miraron de manera casi cómplice por unos segundos cuando acepté y me preparé para salir. Shiryu estaba sentado junto a la ventana, y ni siquiera movió un pelo mientras todo esto sucedía, así que era obvio que se hacía el tonto...  
  
Mientras salía de la mansión Kido y caminaba por las calles, yo aún pensaba en Shun. Me acordé de todo el dolor que sufrió cuando Ikki nos traicionó y regresó convertido en nuestro enemigo, sin poder darle el golpe final ya que aún quería creer que había todavía algo de sentimientos en su corazón endurecido. Y tenía razón, pero igualmente tuvimos que vencerlo y verlo morir por primera vez para poderlo creer. Y a través de las peleas que siguieron, mientras defendíamos a nuestra amiga Saori y al Casco Dorado de los ataques de los enviados del Santuario, una y otra vez Shun probó que era más fuerte de lo que su rostro dulce y su armadura casi femenina nos dejaban ver.  
  
A ese punto, mientras pensaba en la persona a quien debía encontrar, llegué a la puerta del viejo orfanato donde Seiya pasa casi todas las tardes. Y tal como supuse, él y Kiki jugaban fútbol con los niños del lugar mientras Miho hacía de árbitro del juego. Él me vio y quiso acercárseme, pero Miho lo tomó del brazo y no le dejó. No pude oír lo que él le dijo, pero ella de pronto se le acercó más y le habló al oído. Seiya la escuchó hasta el final, luego me miró y, con una sonrisa medio rara, volvió al juego sin chistar. Miho se rió y lo siguió, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo y sonreírme.  
  
Yo no tenía apuro, así que seguí caminando hasta llegar a un lugar donde pensé que Shun podría estar. Entonces, me acordé de la lucha en el Santuario, con Saori malherida por una Flecha Dorada y nosotros luchando desesperadamente para llegar donde el Maestro, el único que podía salvarla. Entonces me encontré con Camus, Caballero Dorado de Acuario y maestro de mi propio maestro, el Caballero de Cristal. Él pensaba que yo aún no estaba listo para enfrentar al amo del Santuario, y en la lucha que siguió él descubrió todas mis debilidades y prefirió matarme con sus propias manos, en vez de dejar que nadie más lo hiciera. Mi cuerpo estaba atrapado en el ataúd de hielo que él hizo para mí mientras lloraba amargamente por mi destino, y mi alma vagaba entre la vida y la muerte...  
  
Pero él fue quien me trajo de vuelta a este mundo.  
  
Después de que Seiya casi se rompiera los puños tratando de usar su Meteoro de Pegaso para sacarme, y Shiryu finalmente lo consiguiera con la ayuda de una de las armas que componían la Armadura Dorada de Libra, yo aún estaba prácticamente en coma por la hipotermia. Pero Shun fue quien me devolvió la vida que casi perdí y me salvó, elevando su cosmos para reunir sus energías y poder revivir mi cuerpo congelado.  
  
Y él casi pagó el precio más alto por hacer tal cosa. Nunca me voy a olvidar del momento en que volví en mí y lo encontré tendido a mi lado, terriblemente débil por el enorme esfuerzo que tuvo que hacer por mí. Mientras yo corría hacia la Casa de Escorpión cargándole en mis brazos, listo para volver a luchar, yo no podía dejar de pensar que tendría que luchar ahora con toda mi verdadera fuerza para devolverle el gran favor que me hizo, venciendo a cualquier Caballero Dorado que se interpusiera en mi camino hacia el Maestro. Y mientras yo luchaba con Milo, el amigo y confidente de mi maestro Camus, éste me explicaba lo que él realmente había querido para mí, pensando que así podría defenderme mejor si lograba vencer y llegar a la Casa de Acuario a enfrentarme a Camus, con lo cual mi decisión de seguir adelante se hizo cada vez más fuerte. Tal como lo probé con la lucha contra mi maestro, donde luché con todas mis fuerzas para honrar todo ese esfuerzo, y mostrarle que ya no era el mismo de antes.  
  
Cuando estaba pensando en eso, me di cuenta de que ya había llegado a la playa donde a veces él e Ikki se juntan a conversar. Y no me sorprendió ver a un hombre algo mayor que yo, con una cicatriz en la frente y cabello azul oscuro, parado enfrente mío y mirándome muy seriamente. Sí, era Ikki, el mayor de todos nosotros y el hermano e ídolo de mi mejor amigo, quien llegó acá como un traidor lleno de odio y tristeza, pero ahora es un compañero algo brusco pero siempre fiel a Athena y a nosotros. Ikki tampoco pareció sorprenderse al verme, y no me dijo nada, pero comprendí el mensaje que su silenciosa seriedad me transmitía.  
  
Ve donde Shun, y habla con él. Pero si llegas a equivocarte o a herirle...  
  
Entonces Ikki me sonrió, y sin decir nada se fue. Yo me senté en una pequeña escalera que conectaba la playa en sí con la acera contigua, me saqué los zapatos, y llevándolos en la mano caminé por la arena buscando a Shun. Imágenes de la lucha contra los Dioses Guerreros de Ansgard y los Generales Marinos invadían mi mente en esos momentos... luchas sangrientas, aventuras, crueles y tristes secretos revelados, todo en uno. En esas ocasiones, Saori luchó con nosotros a su propia manera; en Ansgard ella hizo lo que pudo para tomar el lugar de Hilda de Polaris, la poseída hermana de mi amiga Freya, y en el Reino Marino soportó tener toda el agua del mundo volcada sobre ella tratando de darnos el tiempo suficiente para vencer a Poseidón.  
  
Cuando pensé en ello, me llevé la mano libre a la cara, y toqué con la punta de los dedos el vendaje que cubre el ojo que Isaac, en su rabia y dolor, hirió con sus propias manos, para pagarse la deuda que lo hizo perder el suyo propio. Aún resiento no sólo el haber quedado prácticamente tuerto (el doctor que Saori me obligó a visitar luego de que todo terminó me dijo sin rodeos que nunca me recuperaría completamente), sino que tal hecho me hará siempre recordar lo que ocurrió con el muchacho que alguna vez fue mi más cercano amigo y mi propio pilar de fuerza hasta que las corrientes marinas se lo llevaron al Reino de Poseidón, convirtiéndole en mi enemigo, a quien tuve que matar con mis propias manos para poder salvar a Saori. Pero antes, él...  
  
Pero el "antes" ya no sirve. En el "ahora", tanto él como mi madre y mis dos maestros están muertos, y por mucho que me duela yo sigo vivo, y tendré que superarlo todo.  
  
Eso es en lo que estaba pensando, cuando finalmente encontré a Shun en uno de los lugares más apartados de la playa. Estaba tendido en la arena, con los ojos cerrados y respirando el aire marino profundamente. En una de sus manos tenía algo que yo no alcancé a ver bien, y sus zapatos estaban tirados muy cerca. Y mientras aún pensaba en el amigo que perdí, yo me quedé mirando al amigo que aún estaba conmigo...  
  
"¡Hyoga!".  
  
Tras abrir los ojos, Shun se sienta y me mira fijo. "¿Cómo es que estás acá?".  
  
"Saori se preguntaba dónde estabas", le digo. "Así que decidí buscar una respuesta decente que darle".  
  
"Y la que encontraste... ¿es suficiente?".  
  
"¿Y qué crees tú?", y no puedo evitar sonreír, mientras dejo mis zapatos en la arena y me siento al lado de Shun. "Pero por ahora, creo que ella puede esperarnos un poco...".  
  
Shun suspira un poco, luego me habla. "Ah, antes que me olvide... mi hermano Ikki me pasó algo tuyo que una vez le diste, para que te lo devuelva...".  
  
"¿Qué...?".  
  
Antes de que termine mi pregunta, él me muestra lo que tenía en su mano. Era el rosario de oro que alguna vez perteneció a mi madre, el mismo que puse en el lugar donde Ikki murió por primera vez.  
  
"Tómalo, Hyoga. Es tuyo, sólo tú deberías tenerlo...".  
  
Yo extiendo la mano y tomo el rosario con cuidado. Me trae tantos recuerdos... mi madre abrazándome y cantando para que me durmiera cuando yo era muy niño, el día en que ella murió para salvarme del naufragio en Siberia, los meses de preparación en los terrenos de la Fundación, los años de entrenamiento con Isaac y el Maestro Cristal, el día en que perdí a mi amigo, el cómo obtuve la Armadura del Cisne y me uní a los Caballeros de Bronce...  
  
Apenas puedo darle las gracias a Shun, mientras me pongo mi rosario. Se siente bien tener de vuelta el recuerdo más valioso de mi madre; especialmente ahora que, gracias a mi maestro Camus y a Milo, puedo evocarla sin sentir ese punzante dolor que no me dejaba vivir en paz ni crecer, ni como persona ni como Caballero.  
  
Después de eso, los dos nos tendemos en la arena, y me parece que Shun iba a decirme algo más antes, pero o no sabía cómo, o se le quitaron las ganas de repente...  
  
Entonces, me doy cuenta de que una de sus manos está casi al alcance de la mía. Miro a mi amigo, pero él ha vuelto a cerrar los ojos, así que no puedo realmente saber si eso es intencional o no...  
  
Pero decido que ya no me importa, y le tomo la mano mientras empiezo a tararear una de las viejas canciones rusas de mi infancia, disfrutando el hecho de que una de las personas que más amo en mi vida está a mi lado.  
  
Y cuando siento que la mano de Shun aprieta suavemente la mía, y veo que está sonriendo, creo que quiero quedarme así por todo el tiempo que sea posible. 


End file.
